


Errant Knight

by Kadorienne



Category: Sleepy Hollow (1999)
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-17
Updated: 2010-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadorienne/pseuds/Kadorienne





	Errant Knight

This was not supposed to happen.  
I was meant to worship her from afar  
while some dashing knight-errant carried her off.  
How was I to know  
that my broodings in my ivory tower  
would cast me in that role?  
My armor was far too heavy,  
and the less said about my prancing steed, the better --  
yet somehow, they sufficed.

I never wanted this quest,  
but once it chose me, I could not turn away.  
Perhaps my triumph over myself  
was greater than some tall, strong hero's over a dragon.  
Is that how I won her hand?

But ever after isn't generally all it's meant to be.  
The knight, having gained his prize,   
     grows bored with it  
     and sets out in search of others.  
I'd rather take her to my ivory tower  
and marvel over her   
     for a lifetime or two.  
So while I hardly shone in tournament,  
and I saved the lady fair  
with only a hair's breadth to spare,  
perhaps ever after  
shall be my great triumph.


End file.
